Wind's Call
by Jazzabell
Summary: The silence of night is perfect for secret meetings and Kagura fully agrees with that statement. When the full moon glistens, when the stars shine, when the fireflies cast their magic throughout the land...only one regal Lord descends upon its spledour.


**Inuyasha Disclaimer Here**

**Title: Wind's Call**

**Pairing: SesshomaruXKagura  
**

**Rating: K+**

**

* * *

**The soft caress of the wind gently played upon the rustling leaves, the enthralling dance a somewhat magnificent ritual as the genteel air wooed the dancing greenery which it presently shrouded. The colours were however, slightly muted in the fading evening glow, the onslaught of twilight slowly being consumed by the darkening tendrils of a velvety and ominous night.

Kagura deeply sighed as she silently observed the splendour surrounding her and she closed her crimson eyes with its thick fringe of sweeping lashes sweetly brushing her moon white cheeks. The soft spray of the wind against her skin only deepened her yearning and the uncertain melody of the nocturnal choir alluringly began to strike the pleasured emotion of desire into her… 'heart'…

And she loathed the nights because of those feelings; she detested the way its inky fingers inspired the unwarranted emotion of want in her soul. It was unfair that she should feel that way; it was most uncalled for…

Was it possible that someone who's heart was literally held by another could find it within themselves to experience the fickle emotions often associated with that pulsing piece of muscle?

It made no sense, it made no logical sense.

She hated the night for its ability to drown her into the indescribable want for the sight, for the presence, for the touch of that regal Lord… and yet she yearned for it. Surely it was illogical that she should crave something as much as she would abhor it's very presence…

She despised the nights for the unrelenting grip its beautiful grandeur could bestow upon her senses and yet she could find no plausible reason for the genesis of those feelings…

It was insane…it was crazy… it was surreal and yet it was…yet it was so _beautiful…_

She opened her eyes then as she finally acknowledged the complete transcendence the evening had undergone and she slowly inhaled the fragrant scent that the faithful wind blew against her skin.

He was close…she could sense it… she could feel it…

She shouldn't have been waiting for the gentle cascading of the night's shroud upon her shoulders but it was easier to prowl when there was little light, it was easier to hungrily watch him when he was bathed in the burning glow of the full moon and the radiant stars… it was so much more enchanting to watch him amongst the fields of dancing fireflies and the knee high grass that contrasted against his kimono. It was so much more alluring…

And she allowed herself to unconsciously fall into her mindless pursuit, the wind instinctively guiding her on as she carefully brushed aside the hanging foliage that shadowed her path. Her bare feet could feel the cold bite of the dew drenched grass and the hem of her kimono elegantly glistened with the crystal like beads of moisture. She was close…so very close. His scent was pleasurably unbearable as it tantalisingly lingered in the wind's grasp and she could feel her heart pulsing with the unsuppressed anxiety of glimpsing his billowing white robes and his slivery strands of dancing hair. She would have kissed the winds ten times over knowing full well that his skin was bathed by that intangible and mobile wind as it teased and caressed his godly pallor. She would have embraced the winds against her bosom if only to revel in his cool touch, if only to bask in his demonic and masculine scent…

It was unfair that he should harbour that sort of hold upon her…_oh curse the Gods for the unfairness of it all…_

It wasn't long after her ginger like movements had graced the cold grass did she finally emerge upon her destination. She tentatively brushed aside the final hanging vine from before her and uncertainly stepped onto the overriding cliff. But her astonishment was instantly transformed into hurtful disappointment.

_What!_

Her mind screamed when she realised that that rolling cliff was absent of _his_ presence and her eyes widened when she realised that he was nowhere in sight. This place where he usually sought solitary peace was devoid of his presence?

_Impossible!_

She had spied him upon this very cliff's edifice a thousand times over…and _yet he was not here tonight?_ It was indeed hurtful to fall prey to the injustice of fate tonight! The one night she had decided to sneak closer, the one night she had dared to encroach upon his personal space… and he was not there!

Preposterous!

Kagura immediately gasped in horror however when she felt an unmerciful grasp upon her shoulders. The biting flesh of an iron clamp quite unexpectedly slammed her against the rear of a tree and her widened eyes blinked their stupor as the remorseless and biting blade of a glistening katana was pressed against her pliable neck. The soft swish of robes accompanied the unexpected and forceful movement and the regal flap of thick, silvery long tresses fanned the night's horizon. Kagura gaped in fear for a moment before her eyes narrowed and her lips furled into a sly smile. So…_he _had been here after all…

"Yo." She softly murmured as she gazed into his amber like eyes. He had been following her; he had sensed her fragrance… _How intriguing…_

"Kagura." He lowly murmured. His features were deadpan despite an uncertain frown weighing his brows. It was evident upon his visage that he suspected only the worst of her presence. "Why have you been following me?" His voice was devoid of any remnant of emotion.

Kagura absently stared at his handsome features before closing her eyes and allowing a small smirk to paint her lips. "I believe my present circumstance will render me useless for explanations." She opened her crimson eyes then and quirked a finely tweezed eyebrow at Sesshomaru. His expression was still unreadable despite the fact that his eyes were intently surveying her countenance. "Do you intend to press me against a tree all night _Lord_ Sesshomaru?" she silkily asked.

His eyes narrowed at her words and he momentarily tightened his grip against her neck before finally relenting and sheathing his gleaming katana. He stepped away from her slender frame and turned his back towards her.

"Speak your purpose sorceress." He quietly murmured after a few seconds had passed.

Kagura narrowed her eyes at his curt address all the while internally struggling to come to terms to their previous physical proximity. Her heart was still pounding because of his lingering scent upon her and if she hadn't been a collected person she was certain she would have been pleading at his feet to save her, to rescue her…to take her away from all the uncertainties Naraku had bestowed upon her…

If she hadn't been a rational person she was certain she would have been pleading with him to take her into his firm and protective embrace….

She sighed at the helpless thoughts crossing her mind and lowered her eyes to the ground. What excuse would she use for spying on him? Sesshomaru was a perceptive demon; he was well aware of his surroundings, there was no sensible excuse that she would be able to wield in order to escape his suspicion.

"I was merely walking tonight…" she finally mumbled. Her eyes were lowered and she refused to let herself be caught in the cross hairs of his gaze.

Sesshomaru turned to look at her upon those words, his eyes still clouded in mystery. _What exactly was he thinking? What thoughts were running through his mind? Could he see true her mendacity? Could he detect the false quality of her voice?_

He quietly observed her a little longer before fully turning to face her. There was still no spec of emotion scattered upon his features and the fact that he was unreadable was beginning to tug at her uncertainty.

He slowly began to approach her however and she was breathlessly struggling to hide the effect his nearness. Her heart accelerated its pace for each step he took and her blood began to thrash through her veins. His eyes did not for a moment leave hers and his lips were still furled into a mere line. He stopped a few inches before her then, his eyes still intently focused upon her own.

"A walk?" he finally asked a tad bit curiously. "Since when has the wind taken time to walk?"

Kagura nervously gulped at his question and defiantly turned her head away from him. "Yes." She firmly replied with closed eyes and crossed arms. "I see no reason why I should be denied such a pleasure. Even I take satisfaction from such mundane things."

"I see."

There was a somewhat unexplainable silence between them at that moment and Kagura, curious to see his expression, opened her eyes to steal a glance at him. She was however thrown into shock when she felt the cool touch of Sesshomaru's index and thumb beneath her chin. A soft gasp escaped her lips and she unconsciously wrapped her own slender fingers around his raised wrist in alarm.

"Kagura," he softly began. He searched the depths of her eyes and fearing that he would read the truth of her intentions, she swiftly averted her gaze. He gently tilted her face closer up to his own however, their noses and their lips mere hairsbreadth away from the other's. "Why do you lie?"

Her lips trembled from the awkwardness of the situation and her heart continued its intense pounding. They were too close!

"Unhand me!" she softly hissed as she glared up into his amber eyes. Her fingers tightened their grip around his wrist and their eyes dangerously clashed for a moment.

"You have not answered my question." He quietly returned then. "Why do you lie?"

"I am not lying!" she cried.

He raised his eyebrows at her exclamation. "You have chosen then to partake of your mundane pleasure within my territory?"  
"I was ignorant of the fact that you were king of this playing field!" she angrily snapped. He was still too close and she needed to get away from him. His proximity was wrecking shambles to her mind.

"Kagura…" He whispered her name almost like a caress and she unwittingly trembled beneath his touch. "Do you still flee from Naraku?" His voice was uncharacteristically gentle and there was an uncommon glint of worry tinting every syllable. Had she heard correctly…or was she too taken with the perverse moment.

Her eyes widened at his question before they were lowered to the ground.

"Answer me." He softly commanded when she remained in silence.

His voice was almost like a stimulant however and she wearily sighed before lowering her fingers from around his wrist. "I only needed some time to think…" she whispered. "That was all…"

An uncertain shudder caressed her skin then when the velvety touch of Sesshomaru's index began stroking her chin. "You still wish to have your freedom…" he quietly stated. She was certain there was a remnant of pity in his voice, a remnant of sorrow… "After all, the wind is a free thing..."

Did he sympathise with her?

"You still wish to vanquish Naraku's hold upon you…" His voice had softened and he had begun to trace his index along the line of her tiny chin. "I recall the night you pleaded for my help…"

She blissfully closed her eyes when his index continued its appraisal and she warmly sunk into his touch as his thumb lightly glided across her bottom lip. She peacefully sighed as he continued his lingering search and warmly allowed herself to be captivated by his movements.

But _what_ was he doing? Was he aware of the emotions he was awakening? His fingers hesitantly lingered a moment longer and she was certain that he had leaned even closer in than before. She could hear his soft breathing and she could distinctly smell him around her. Her heart ached for his touch and she unconsciously leaned into him as well.

"S-Sesshomaru…." She breathily whispered with closed eyes and pouting lips. "Are saying you will help me now…?"

He continued to memorise the lines of her skin with his fingers, his silence revealing nothing at all.

"Sesshomaru…?" she tried again. She was too intoxicated to attempt to open her eyes but she heavily raised her lids to see the regal Lord softly eyeing her. She could count every lash fanning his amber eyes and she could distinguish every tiny line tracing his skin. He was indeed a beautiful man…

She unconsciously raised her hand to cup his cheek and saw the flicker of emotion that momentarily passed through his eyes. He had been taken aback by her tender touch. "Will you not help me?" she quietly asked as she snuggled into his warm touch.

He emotionlessly searched her eyes before brushing an errant strand of her hair behind her ear. He lowered his hands then and quietly, very quietly he turned his back upon her.

"You should go…" he murmured. There was a soft pulse of wind that flickered between them at that point and the gentle swish of the overhead branches was the only sound that existed for that time. She witnessed the momentary tightening of his fist as his hair elegantly fanned the air behind him and she watched on in wonder. He finally cast a cursory glance from over his shoulders and his eyes softened as he observed her somewhat bemused frame. "We will speak some other time…"

Her eyes widened and she blinked in astonishment at his words. What was he trying to say? How was she supposed to interpret his words? Did he truly wish to meet her again or was he really going to aid her? She lowered her eyes in thought and tried to sort through whatever concealed message lay hidden beneath those words. A small smile lighted her lips and a warm blush painted her pale cheeks. "I understand…" she softly whispered after a peaceful silence.

She closed her eyes then and gently whisked a feather from her hair. "We shall meet again _Lord _Sesshomaru…"

And with that she allowed herself to be moved with the Call of the Wind…

* * *

**A/N: I've always wanted to write something about Sesshomaru, I do like him so ^^ He's really regal. I also like the 'relationship' he shared with Kagura and I do think she harbored feelings for him. If she had not passed away in Final Act, I think they would have had something more... but i spose it was not meant to be...**

**I hope u enjoyed and i tried my best to keep both Sesshomaru and Kagura in character... (I hope it was successful)  
**


End file.
